Heartbreaks
by caera
Summary: This is about the heartbreaks of some Fairy Tail members and how they'll get over it and such stuff x3 As always, I'm not good at making summaries -.- I hope u enjoy reading it :3


**Hi again everyone~! :3**

[[ The idea about this just suddenly popped out of my head last night, when it was raining really hard and I was listening to sad songs such as these... So I decided to write this fanfic x3 ]]

**Ok, so the story is about the Heartbreaks of some Fairy Tail members and how they'll be getting over those~**

There'll be lots of pairings on this story... Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Laxus, Cana, Bickslow, Elfman, Evergreen, Mirajane, Freed, Happy, Charles, and some other Fairy Tail Members will be in this story x3

**On the first few chapters, it'll be about their heart breaks, and on the next chapters after those, will be the continuation of their stories, on how they'll get over those... **

((I'll just be putting "previously", then summary about the previous chapter if the chapter is a continuation...))

* * *

**Chapter One: A Perfectly Good Heart _(Lucy's POV)_**

* * *

_"Gray... I..." _I told him.

_"Lucy... I'm sorry... But-" _before he even finished what he was about to say, I ran off already, for I think I know what the next thing he'll say was...

I ran as far as I could away from the guild, with my tears unable to stop from falling... I only stopped when my eyes were getting blurry because of the tears... I wiped my tears, then looked around... And found out that I must have gotten into the deep forest of the East Forest here in Magnolia...

It was getting dark... But I didn't care, for the only thing that's on my mind right now is the heartbreak I feel... I feel really heartbroken, and depressed... I don't want to go home to my apartment, and I can't go home to my apartment too... Because I don't want anyone to see me crying... I wanted to calm down and stop crying first, before I'll be going back home...

As the big bright moon was showing up on the dark skies, all I can still think of is _him _(Gray), on breaking my heart... So I kept on crying...

* * *

Feeling such pain and heartbreak, I unconsciously sang a song... To pass time and maybe to calm me down too...

**_"Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_**  
**_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now?_**  
**_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_**  
**_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?"_ **

As I was saying these lines, I kept thinking about him, wanting to ask him these... My heart was whole and unbroken before he happened to break it... _Why did he wanna break a perfectly good heart?_ We were having such good times together, always happy with each other, until when this happened, everything was torn apart... _Why would he wanna take our love and tear it all apart? _He was the first one to make a scar on my heart... _Why did he wanna make the very first scar?_

_"Gray... why did you wanna break a perfectly good heart?" _I muttered while still crying.

**_"Maybe I_**  
**_Should've seen the signs_**  
**_Should've read the writing on the wall_**  
**_And realized_**  
**_By the distance in your eyes_**  
**_That I would be the one to fall"_  
**

And yeah... that's right... Maybe I should've looked and observed some signs, telling me that he doesn't love me... I should've realized sooner that by the distance in his eyes, I'd be the one to fall, not him... But how come when he looks at me, his eyes seemed to be filled with bliss, just like how my eyes are when I look at him?

**_No matter what you say_**  
**_I still can't believe_**  
**_That you would walk away_**  
**_It don't make sense to me, but_ **

I shouldn't have run... I should've let him finish what it was that he was gonna tell me... But then, I think I already know what he'll say... He'll say that he doesn't love me! I don't wanna hear that coming from him, I can't stand it, that's why I ran! I still can't believe... But I don't wanna hear him say that! It doesn't make any sense to me, but...

**_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_**  
**_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now?_**  
**_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_**  
**_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_**

_Why would he wanna break a perfectly good heart? Why would he wanna take our love and tear it all apart now? Why would he wanna make the very first scar? Why would he wanna break a perfectly good heart?_ _Why would he..._ I was thinking, as I wiped my tears while I was singing...

**_It's not unbroken anymore..._**  
**_How do I get it back the way it was before?_ **

Everything broke down... I feel like my whole world broke apart... Especially my heart... which shattered and broke... _It's not unbroken anymore... How do I get it back to the way it was before? _I thought, calming down a bit, but tears were still falling from my eyes...

**_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_**  
**_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now?_**  
**_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_**  
**_Why would you wanna break..._**  
**_Why would you wanna break it?_ **

"Why?" I was screaming... "Why?!" I managed to stop crying... But I was sniffling...

**_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_**  
**_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now?_**  
**_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_**  
**_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_ **

"Why...?" I whispered as I finish the song, while still sniffling...

* * *

Then, I heard a voice screaming my name... _"Lucy! Lucy!" _

_That voice... Natsu?_ I thought... _Because there's no one else who has that kind of voice... My best friend's voice... _After that, I heard someone else call out "Lucyyyyyyy!"... _And I'm sure that it was Happy's voice that I heard..._

As I felt that they were getting closer, I tried to stop sniffling... But unfortunately, I wasn't able to stop sniffling...

_"Lucy..." _I heard him say my name again, but this time, I felt that he was behind me already...

_"You okay?" _he asked me.

_"Y-Yes... I... I'm fine..."_ I told him, but I can't look at him right now, not with these eyes... Because for sure my eyes got kinda red on all those crying, so I stayed like that, not looking at him...

But then, he approached me, touched my shoulder, and said: _"No you're not..." _

I still can't look at him, so I just put my head down and asked him _"How would you know?"_

_"Because I know so... You're my best friend, so how can I not? Besides..." _he said, then he sat in front of me, making me look at him... He looked at me in the eyes and told me _"See? Your eyes tell them..." _

I was left speechless, my eyes starting to get teary, wanting to cry and break down again, but now in front of my best friend, one of the persons I trust the most...

_"What'd ice brain do to you, huh? I saw that you were talking to him earlier before you ran off. I tried following you after that and went on searching for you... I got here by tracking your scent..." _he continued...

I remained sitting there, and looked away from him... _"So you were worried, huh?" _I asked him, but I said the question in a very low tone, as if was just whispering... That made me feel a bit better, knowing that my best friend cares for me...

_"I-It's not like that! Definitely not like that!" _he said, his voice a bit higher, in a bit panicking tone, and his cheeks turned a bit pink...

I just smiled faintly, not a fake smile, a real one, but just faint...

_"A-Anyway, what did he do, huh?!" _Natsu asked, lighting his hands with fire. _"I'll beat the crap outta him!" _he shouted, standing.

* * *

**To be continued x3**

**I hope u enjoyed reading this~ And thx for reading this :)**

**Feel free to write any reviews on how you feel about this story or pm me :3**


End file.
